Baseball and softball are very popular sports in the United States, Japan, Cuba, and elsewhere. Many ball bats include an end cap, which can contain a prescribed amount of “casting” or dead weight to influence the balance point and the weight of the bat. The balance point and weight of the bat is often fixed and may not be ideal for every player.